


Blame it on the Beard

by Sincestiel



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Blake rasps as he continues to effectively turn Adam’s mind to mush because holy shit.  They’ve never done this.  Not ever.  “I just… that fuckin’ beard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Video of said audition can be found [here](https://vimeo.com/75632900).
> 
> Just another tiny thing that I found finished on the hard drive. Okay. So I have a thing for Adam Levine with a beard. Sue me.

Blake’s never come right out and said it. Hell, he’s never even hinted at it. And, if Adam’s being completely fair, Blake’s never given him even the slightest reason to think this thing they have is anything other than a very close friendship. Aside from the played up flirtations and the occasional winking joke about their ‘relationship’, Blake’s been nothing but a close friend.

But sometimes.

God sometimes.

Like right now. Right now is one of those times.

Adam feels it and tells himself not to look. But it’s so hard to breathe under the weight of that stare. Blake’s gaze on him is palpable, particularly when Adam is being burned under the intensity Blake is currently sending his way. And he can’t help himself.

The thick twang of the voice behind Adam gets lost as Adam reaches for his water and tells himself over and over in a span of about two seconds that he’s not going to look. He’s just not. Because that way lies madness and confusion and pain. And Adam wants none. Except. Fuck.

Just a peek. That’s all.

He almost chokes on his water.

If he didn’t care about Blake the way he does, he’d feel violated. That’s how deeply he’s affected by the look in Blake’s eyes. He looks like… God. He looks like he wants to eat Adam alive. And the worst part – or the best, Adam’s not sure – is that Blake doesn’t look away when Adam catches him staring. He just… Just keeps right on eye fucking Adam from three chairs away and for all the world to see.

And Adam, idiot that he is, and being as stupidly in love as he is, doesn’t feel at all violated. Instead, he feels warm under the collar and entirely too confined in his skin tight jeans. And he has to pull his eyes away before Blake sees the blush that’s soon going to take over his face. Has to look away because if not, he’s going to spontaneously combust under the heat of Blake’s eyes on him.

Why? It’s a question he’s constantly asking himself. Why does Blake sometimes look at him like that? Why does it only happen when nothing can come from it? And why the hell do they never talk about it?

Finally swallowing his water, Adam forces himself to stop dwelling and listen to the girl who’s singing her heart out behind him. And he manages to get himself together enough even to catch Blake’s eyes down the line and goof off a bit before the song ends.

And then everything goes back to normal. Or so Adam thinks right up until Blake loses his fucking mind and takes Adam along for the ride.

They’re taking a much needed break and Adam is slipping into his trailer when he feels a hulking presence behind him and doesn’t bother with closing the door. It’s not unusual for Blake to spend free time in Adam’s trailer or vice versa. It is, however, unusual for Blake’s hands to land on Adam’s hips the second the door clicks shut.

It’s even more unusual for Blake to use his hold on Adam to pull the smaller man backward, his back flush against Blake’s front. And from there it only gets stranger because Blake’s hard and his mouth is on Adam’s neck before Adam can do as much as moan.

“Sorry,” Blake rasps as he continues to effectively turn Adam’s mind to mush because holy shit. They’ve never done this. Not ever. “I just… that fuckin’ beard.”

And that’s all Blake says. As if that’s somehow an explanation for the way his mouth is closing over Adam’s skin, sucking and nibbling and turning Adam’s knees to jello. Adam clings to Blake’s forearms for support so that he doesn’t go crashing to the floor.

“I-“ Adam starts and the has to stop and swallow back a whine, because one of Blake’s hands moves and closes over the front of his jeans, palming at the erection that’s quickly growing there. “B-Blake… I… fuck…”

Adam knows he sounds broken, mainly because he kind of is at the moment, but apparently Blake catches on too because while he doesn’t let go, he does freeze.

“Is this…? I mean, I thought you were feeling it too, but maybe I misread the situation.”

For a few precious seconds Adam can’t say anything. He tries to catch his breath, tries to focus with Blake’s too warm body pressing into him, the bulge he can feel against the small of his back, the hands still holding his crotch and his hipbone, the breath washing over the side of his neck… 

It’s all too much.

Adam’s hips jut forward of their own volition with one cracking groan and a full body shudder, he’s coming against Blake’s hand, messing the inside of his jeans in the process.

“Did you just… holy shit.”

Adam doesn’t even get to revel in the glorious feeling of coming in Blake’s arms. Nope. He goes straight from blissful to instantly, horribly embarrassed.

But before Adam can apologize, both of Blake’s hands grip his hips again, pulling his ass up and back, creating friction against Blake’s pulsing cock, which Adam can feel throbbing even through their clothes.

“That’s so fuckin’ hot.” 

A choked off whimper is all the warning Adam gets before Blake proceeds to hump into him with three stuttering thrusts and then come hard and fast.

And Adam’s head spins as they slide to the floor, Blake careful not to drop him even in his post coital stupor.

“Shit. Sorry. Really didn’t mean for that to happen like that.”

Blake does sound contrite. But he also sounds fucked out and sated. Which makes Adam shiver slightly. And that, in turn, pulls a chuckle out of Blake. Another shiver and then wash, rinse, repeat.

“Honestly, I didn’t mean for it to happen at all. But the beard. That fuckin’ beard,” that’s it, again. Adam’s beard is to blame apparently.


End file.
